Grass Plains Galaxy
Grass Plains Galaxy is the first galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 3. Missions Star 1: Goomboss's Big Battle Get across through the course and defeat Goomboss the Goomba King. Secret Star 1: Silver Stars in the Grassy Plains You need to collect 5 silver stars. Star 2: Red Coins On Grass Plains Galaxy You need to collect 8 red coins. Secret Star 2: Ready For Lunch Find And Feed A Hungry Luma 50 Star Bits. A galaxy will be reborn use launch stars to get to a higher ground star spin 4 lever from each corners and ground pound 1 ground pound switch use a the last launch star to get to the last galaxy collect 5 yellow star chips at the end use the sling star to launch yourself to the power star. Star 3: Treasure Of The Haunted Hills Find a golden koopa shell that will open the chest on the hill in the dark. Secret Star 3: Treasure Of The Sling Star Flight Find a koopa shell and find a chest in the dark and use the sling stars to sling yourself to the galaxy choose the correct pattern to get the galaxy at the end use the sling stars on the galaxy to get all 5 moving yellow star chip from 5 each galaxy then a power star will appear where the sling star will launch you to the power star. Star 4: On Top Of The Mountain In this mission there will be blocks to get on the mountain keep going till you get to the top and press the first flipswitch switch and then get across another more taller mountain to get more higher and press the second flipswitch switch and the last one will be the top of that biggest & tallest mountain to press the last flipswitch switch and the star will appear and then you will get the star. Secret Star 4: Something Secret Under Grass Plains Galaxy Find a bill blaster to get a bullet bill to break the barrier with a green pipe inside in the green pipe you will see what's under the Grass Plains Galaxy first you must defeat 10 chomp pups, defeat 5 silver chomps, and then defeat the last boss the Undergrunt Gunner (Fire) then under the Undergrunt Gunner is a key barrier with a power star in it when you defeat the Undergrunt Gunner a key will appear and then get the key to open the key barrier and then you will get the star. Speedy Comet (Red): Goomboss Speed Run The player must beat "Goomboss's Big Battle" in under 4 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Undergrunt Gunner Daredevil Run The player must defeat the Undergrunt Gunner without taking 1 damage. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Onto The Mountains The player must race to the power star on top of the tallest mountains before Cosmic Mario. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast Foes Of Grass Plains Galaxy The player must get to the power star on top of the tallest mountains to get the power star without getting get stomped by really fast thwomps along the way. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Grass Plains Galaxy The player must collect 100 purple coins on Grass Plains Galaxy in under 3 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Goombo Romp Challenge The player must defeat 100 Goombo's in under 30 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of The Grass Plains Galaxy The player must to get to the top of the tallest mountain by getting on top of these blocks and watch out for those huge gaps wait for the flash and you'll see the way to get the power star on top of that mountain. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Goomboss *Undergrunt Gunner (Fire) Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Category:Mario